


Regalo de San Valentín

by Danaesarte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaesarte/pseuds/Danaesarte
Summary: ¿Qué regalo podrían esperar Erwin y Levi en este día?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Regalo de San Valentín

\- Hola mi amor, ¿estás listo para irnos? 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Erwin? - dijo sorprendido Levi mientras levantaba la vista de sus papeles. 

\- He venido a recogerte. 

\- ¿Y por qué exactamente? 

\- Vamos Levi, hoy es San Valentín y quiero salir a cenar contigo. He reservado en un restaurante, - afirmó Erwin - no te habrás olvidado ¿no? 

Era cierto, no se había olvidado pero tampoco había pensado que Erwin irrumpiría en su oficina y querría ir a cenar. Se había puesto su traje azul marino que favorecía su cuerpo, y, por supuesto, le había traído un gran ramo de rosas rojas como era de esperar de su lado romántico. 

Para la sorpresa de Levi, el restaurante que eligió Erwin era elegante. Tenía un diseño moderno y muy privado, además el menú era muy variado, pero lo que sí agradeció de todo fue la carta de vinos. Levi era, como lo llamaba su grupo de amigos, una especie de sommelier que no se contentaba con un vino decente; era un amante del vino y sabía apreciar el buen vino.

Lo único malo era la gente, no es un gran fan de las personas por lo que prefiere quedarse en la comodidad de su casa. Pero no le podía decir que no a la expresión de cachorrito de Erwin, “por una vez no te vas a morir” fue lo que le dijo el rubio, y tenía razón; además no quería pasar el día de San Valentín encerrado en su casa y escuchando las quejas de su novio.

\- No sé por qué tenemos que salir a cenar.

\- Vamos Levi, por una vez deja que otros se ocupen y relájate.

\- Está bien, pero me debes compensar esta noche. - le sonrió con picardía.

Mientras disfrutaban de una agradable charla y una deliciosa cena, Levi, internamente, estaba repasando todo lo que sucedería al llegar al río. No quería que todo se fuera a la mierda después de haberlo planeado durante meses, quería que fuera especial para Erwin. Sus nervios le iban a matar pero un simple vistazo a esas gemas azules como el mar lo calmaban.

*****

Después de salir del restaurante, pasearon cerca del río hasta llegar a un pequeño pabellón de madera. Se sentaron y siguieron conversando tranquilamente mientras observaban a la gente pasar. Una suave brisa le provocó un escalofrío a Levi y un brazo rodeo el costado izquierdo de Levi, juntandolo más al rubio mientras se apoyaba en su pecho. 

El corazón de Levi no para de palpitar, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Pero lo peor que podría pasar no era hacer el ridículo sino que Erwin le dijera que no. Si éso llegara a pasar, Levi no sabría qué hacer, no se imaginaba una vida sin Erwin. Estaba cada vez más angustiado porque no había pensado en esa opción, él pensaba que Erwin lo amaba hasta este punto pero ¿y si no es así?

Mientras su diálogo interno lo seguía carcomiendo no se percató de que Erwin había parado de hablar y lo estaba mirando con preocupación. - Levi, ¿qué te preocupa? Estás muy callado.

Levi lo miró con miedo, tenía miedo, es así. Quería que fuera especial pero lo único que consiguió fue preocupar a Erwin y se odiaba por éso. Odiaba dudar del amor de Erwin porque sabe que él lo quiere, que no ha durado tres putos años con una persona fría, gruñona y con un trastorno compulsivo de limpieza si no fuera porque lo ama con locura. 

\- ¡Ya está bien joder! - se dijo internamente, - ¿cómo puedes dudar de él? Pídeselo ya cobarde. Así que Levi se levantó y se puso frente a Erwin decidido a acabar con todo ésto lo antes posible. Erwin, por su parte, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía lo que su novio podía pedirle hoy; nunca, ni en sus sueños podría haberlo esperado. 

\- Erwin, yo.. eh.. yo..

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- No sé cómo decirlo, ¡mierda! 

\- Levi, yo..

\- ¡Callate un momento! - respiró hondo y soltó todo lo que tenía guardado durante todos estos años. - Te quiero, nunca he pensado que encontraría a alguien tan estupido como para salir conmigo y ahí estabas tú, el único que me soporta. Desde aquella noche que pasamos juntos hasta cuando me pediste que me mudara contigo, supe que nunca te dejaría escapar, - dijo Levi mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, - y doy gracias, así que no voy a desperdiciar un minuto más y te diré, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? 

Esas palabras llegaron hondo en el corazón de Erwin y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos. Se había puesto en lo peor, pensó que la había jodido en algún momento de la noche pero las dulces palabras que salió de esos hermosos labios lo dejó sin palabras, sólo pudo sollozar preocupando a Levi.

\- Erwin, bebé, ¿estás bien? ¿He hecho algo mal?

\- No, no has hecho nada mal. Es sólo que estoy tan contento y emocionado de que quieras ésto. Nunca pensé que querrías casarte conmigo. - afirmó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente. - Aunque tenemos un problema - dijo Erwin sacando un estuche de su bolsillo.

\- No, ¡mierda!

\- Sí, pensé que sería algo muy romántico pero te me has adelantado. - Se río, mientras abría el estuche mostrando la banda plateada a su prometido y se movió hasta estar apoyado en una rodilla, - Bueno, ¿qué dices?

\- Oh Erwin, no me lo puedo creer. Eres un puto romántico, ¿lo sabías? 

\- Pero éso no contesta a mi pregunta.

\- Sí, joder, claro que sí, - tiró de Erwin hacia arriba por el cuello de su camisa hasta que sus labios se tocaron y se besaron castamente. - Pero aún no me has contestado, Blondie.

\- Ah, déjame arreglar éso, - volvió a juntar sus rostro y susurró en sus labios un "sí" antes de juntarlos de nuevo. - ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y lo celebramos? - ofreció Erwin con una sonrisa pícara.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz San Valentín, espero que os haya gustado mi regalo ;) dejad comentarios si os gusto.


End file.
